villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Zsasz (Arkhamverse)
Victor Zsasz is a minor antagonist that appeared in the first two Batman Arkham game; Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City. History Zsasz's Past Zsasz was once rich kid, but he lost his parents when he was young. All the money in the world couldn't bring his parents back, nor ease his pain. So to cope with the pain, Zsasz took on gambling, but he started to lose his money. After losing so much money, Zsasz devised an unknown plan to get his money back. He continued gambling Zsasz started to regain his money, to the point where he was able to gamble with others like Oswald Cobblepot, or what he considered, "a Disgusting Midget". Zsasz eventually gambled with the Penguin, and at first it appeared he would win as he had 4 sixes in his hands. However Penguin cheated as he had a three, a four, a five, a six and a seven in his hand. This resulted in Zsasz losing all of his money, and was kicked out of the Iceberg Lounge. Shortly after he lost all his money, and thinking of committing suicide, a thug asked pointed a knife at him and demanded for his money. Without knowing Zsasz grabbed the knife and rammed it into the thug, killing him. Zsasz said that plunging the knife into the thug felt good, but when the thug died, the feeling was gone. Before he knew it, Zsasz accidentally cut himself with the same knife, and that felt just as good, so in order to feel the enjoyment, Zsasz decided to kill someone and cut himself for every kill. Arkham Asylum In the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum, Victor Zsasz is the first real villain that Batman will actually encounter after Joker escapes. He keeps an Arkham Asylum guard hostage in an electric chair, and Batman had to be stealthy and use the gargoyles around the electric chair and knock Zsasz down without being seen. Later in the game, Victor Zsasz is ordered by Joker, to get Dr. Penelope Young to give up her research notes. He does this by threatening her with a knife, until the Batman comes to her rescue. What happened to Zsasz after being knocked out by Batman is unknown, but it is implied that he escaped while Batman was fighting Quinn's goons who had arrived, as his body was not seen in the room during it. Later on in the game, after Batman is drugged by Scarecrow's fear toxin, Zsasz appears in Batman's hallucination. He is not seen again after this. In some of the games' challenge modes, Zsasz is one of various thugs to be fought. Batman: Arkham City Zsasz makes an appearance in Batman: Arkham City. He appears in one of the Side missions. In Arkham City, Zsasz would kidnap several political prisoners. He then would call a random phone somewhere in Arkham City and wait for someone to pick up the phone. Then he would threaten them that if they don't find another phone that was ringing in a certain amount of time, he would one, if not all the hostages. Batman does this several times and every time he find the phone that's ringing Batman would track Zsasz's location while at the same time, Zsasz would tell his story of why he became the serial killer he is today. After Batman manage to tract down Zsasz, Batman took out Zsasz and rescued the hostages. Batman: Arkham Knight Zsasz is set to appear as an antagonist in the upcoming game; Batman: Arkham Knight, but his role is currently unknown. Character Bio His profile in the video game Arkham Asylum states: A true sociopath, Zsasz grew up in a life of ease, but nonetheless, became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count is the only thing that matters to Zsasz. He takes pleasure in arranging the corpses of his victims in life-like poses before carving a mark for each of his victims into his own body. He is saving a special spot for the Batman. Videos Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Knifemen Category:Scarred Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Gamblers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Nihilists Category:Stalkers Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Recurring villain Category:Child Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Perverts Category:Mutilators Category:Self-Harmers Category:Living Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare